1.Technical Field
The field of the present invention is display packaging. More specifically, the field relates to providing a blister pack having a reusable container on a display card.
2. Background Art
In the retail store environment it is necessary to conveniently and attractively display items for sale. In particular, when selling a quantity of small items, it is often necessary to place the numerous small items in a single container. For convenient display it is desirable that a customer be able to see the numerous small items prior to purchase. Therefore, others have provided substantially transparent packaging attached to display cards in the form of reusable blister packs.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,964 discloses a reusable plastic container mounted to a backing board wherein numerous items such as screws are placed in the plastic container and the plastic container is mounted to a backing board. In such a manner, after purchase the customer may remove the plastic container from the backing board and continue to use the plastic container as the holding device for the screws.
However, some items require a higher degree of tamper resistance. For example, selling items related to the dental or medical field requires that the medical or dental items be protected against tampering. For example, the sale of multiple small flossing devices need a package for attractively and conveniently displaying the flossing items. However, the packaging must be highly tamper resistant, as the flossing device is intended to be placed in the mouth of the customer. Known prior art display systems do not provide a level of tamper resistance sufficient to assure customers that the product they are buying is safe. Thereby, there exists a need for an attractive packaging for displaying small items needing a high degree of tamper resistance.
Another problem with storing medical or dental items is that the items must be safely and securely stored so the items do not spill from the container. For example, if the flossing devices discussed above spill from their container and fall to the floor, the flossing devices must be thrown out as they are now unsanitary. However, if the container is constructed such that the lid and tray of the container mate in a tight frictional fit to avoid accidental spillage, then the container becomes difficult to open. In particular, elderly or those with dexterity limitations, such as those suffering from arthritis, will be unable to open the container.
Further, when a person grasps the tray of the container and forcefully pulls open the lid, it is highly likely that items within the tray will "pop out" and thereby be contaminated. Thus, although it is highly desirable to have containers that are securely closed, such containers are difficult for many to open, and when opened, often spill their contents anyway. Therefore, there exists a need for a reusable container that is closeable in a secure manner but yet allows for ease of opening.